inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive18
Re: Re: Question ah, i see......! thanks for that, haha!! i was really confused when i saw the notification in my email.... but thank you for restoring it!!!! uwu きりかです! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 07:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dragon Yeah, I saw that too. Too bad that was the day right after the day when I messages him about our round with your team. He didn't reply to me, and he was inactive ever since. I gave him 3 days in order to reply to my message early this morning. If he can't, I'll do the switch. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 07:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Yup, you need to link the two games after you cleared the Main Story. :( In the Mako Route there are Boxes on the route, right? Could you please add them, as the positions of them are not given ^^" 07:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Sorry for the late reply, but thanks alot Lord!! ~Bokutachi no Shiro~ 11:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sakuma and Kidou Thanks for Fixing up the recruitment thing for Sakuma and Kidou lordina i am glad u did that cause i didnt know how to put up right. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question for Leo I see, but I find that's wierd because if that's the case, Kinako and Fran won't be able to get a 100% Kick or Block stat boost, which is a shame... :/ Anyway, let's wait until Leo replies XD [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 07:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that's exactly what I thought at first, too XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Good luck in your match againts Gouenji, too ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) GO question Hey Lord! I need to ask a question about Dark-- How do I unlock Furukabu's lower route? The upper and right route are available but I need the lower route to get an item~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]00:38/07.10.2013 Desert Lion (GO) I am sorry but I have a question on the page Desert Lion (GO) because that team is not Desert Lion but team something Tiger and they are Thai representive. On episode 10, it said that Desert Lion lost 5-0 so the next oppoennt is not Desert Lion (GO). I am sorry if you feel rude when I say this ^^""" Mizuhara Yukie--Mizuhara Yukie (talk) 15:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: GO Question Gori's requirments: *Photo: 豚の置物 (found in 稲妻町 商店街 at アーケード内) *Item: ゆうじょうのミサンガ (can be bought at Holy Liner shop ホーリーライナー乗り場) *Item: エナジーグローブ (can be bought at 武道館 ショップ somewhere in Raimon School) *Manual: Sargasso (can be bought at Holy Liner Hissatsu shop ホーリーライナー乗り場) Hope it helps~ 09:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dub Names In my country, the Inazuma Eleven Go Anime air its last episode yesterday, but there were some of them that already has their dub name, like Schione Snow Queen or Winged Pegasus Ray2997 (talk) 18:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'm Spanish Ray2997 (talk) 18:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Completed Just thought I'd let you know I completed Dark yesterday! xD To be honest I really enjoyed it, much more than I had expected-- (I thought it wasn't that good at first) GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:45/07.11.2013 Yeah I've already given Hamano a Keshin Coin! I just need a Keshin Manual, as I have none .-. I'm going to first beat Furukabu's route to get Gouenji, then I'll do Yukie's to get the Keshins I want! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:58/07.11.2013 Hamano is surprisingly good for me in GO! (unlike in Chrono Stone) Is Sangoku your keeper also? I'll probably give him a Keshin next~ Gouenji is pretty easy to get in GO hehe, you just got to know what to do~ I won't get Endou though, I want to try a different keeper in GO~ In fact, I decided that I was only going to get Gouenji, two defenders (I don't know who yet) to replace Amagi and Kurumada, and maybe another midfielder! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]19:11/07.11.2013 At least your keeper has a Keshin ahh xD Sata is a good choice! He learns God Hand V! :O Yeah that's true, and annoying-- I will soon, most likely this weekend! I actually thought it was already posted there aha~ I could see how posting the stats would look in my head; and I think it would look pretty good! Then people can really tell how good your players are~ Maybe I'll do it for my Chrono Stone team-- :P Also whilst we are talking, I wanted to ask if you could change Tachimukai for Ichinose Kazuya in the navigation bar! Ichinose is much more of an important character than Tachimukai, so I think this would be the correct way~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]19:37/07.11.2013 Yeah Burai Hand is good too~ The levels of my players are still quite low though... around 40ish; but I'm training them in Furukabu's route at the moment (as you probably knew). Yeah It will take a lot of space, I guess that's the only disadvantage of it-- Wow you sure think of a lot of good ideas! xDD It would be cool If the pictures of the uniforms and boots etc. weere here so we could use them instead-- I can't wait too see them! I would like to compare them with my teams' xD Thanks! And thanks for changing it, much appreciated! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:04/07.11.2013 That is high! :O It's Shindou right lol? Thanks~ Oh really, that's good help! Well yeah I think it is a good idea! But do you know all the names of them? xD I don't think I know one aha~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:23/07.11.2013 Re:chat YAY \(^o^)/ xD Fran~Chan 0:3~ 18:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Recent edits Hey lordina if u notice on the recent events we had to keep undoing an edit cause we had the evidence and this one guy wouldnt stop undoing the edit even though we showed him the evidence. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 05:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Leaderboard Thanks, and you must've seen that it's a lucky achievement, right? XD So don't worry, I'll be out of this board soon xDDD [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 03:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Winner !!! Heya Lordina! Just want to tell you that you won the Shin version of Pictures-Games with 103 points!! Congrats‼‼ ;D So, that means you won the 3 pictures-games! Amazing! ;D Can you choose your favourite picture ? I'll post it on the blog ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Yeah, that's awesome! ^^ Thanks! Take your time~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 11:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I'll add it to the blog as soon as I can~! It's a really nice picture, I like it too! It's a good idea, and yeah, you won the Flashback round with that pic. Good choice~! :3 You have so many archive :OOO XD SnowyBoy❄ 16:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Picture Are you in possession of Episode 006 (Galaxy) in HD quality? 11:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) OH YESSSSSS! I've been searching for nearly an entire week for a direct link. \(^O^)/ hem I wanted to ask you if you take a screenshot of Shindou using Kami no Takuto. As Kami no Takuto FI also got an "upgrade", I think it's fair enough that Kami no Takuto also gets one. If it's okay for you, of course. If not, could you pass the screenshot to me? 11:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No, no. Sorry if I was imprecise. >_< I meant if you could take a screenshot of Shindou using Kami no Takuto in SIJ uniform. If that's OK for you. 12:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! And also thanks for giving me the opportunity to add it!~ ^_^ 19:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ancient Dark Yo Lord! Could you tell me how you play against Ancient Dark in the GO game? (If you know how) GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:55/07.19.2013 Thanks, that explanation couldn't of been any clearer! xD Level 70 though O.o I'm going to have to level up my players more, as they're still in their 50's.. .-. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:57/07.19.2013 Training thing on Neppuu Hey Lordina, do u know where The training thing is to train up Technique is On neppuu. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 05:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks lordina because I couldn't tell which one it was http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) By the way Lord, do u get a glitch with the game when u train cause I got that with Ichino http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 07:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:TCG Hello Lord, I've had a talk with Genda regarding your question on her talk page. We think that certain cards for a character shouldn't be in other characters' page even when they appears in the card. As for the reason which I haven't talked which Genda, I think that is because each TCG has a dedication for a certain character and the other characters are just for the background design. To sum this up: no, the card should be in one character that represented the most in that card. ▒'Koki▒'''Talk▒ ▒ 12:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC)